A new Generation
by Tenchi7786
Summary: Six older Digidestaned have to stop the hackers are tying to take over the digi world for their pleasure. New characters and new Digimon. PLease RR


Ian laid in his bed, woken by a dream, a nightmare that has been haunting him in his sleep for a few weeks now. The same voice calling him from another world, calling for his help. Over and over, night after night, Ian just thought it was a dream of some sort, but these dreams keep becoming more real each night. He felt as though a part of him was in trouble, a part of him was in danger and he need to go save himself. But what could he do? Where could he go? So he just lay here, in his bed, wondering what to do about it.

It was Five o'clock in the morning, and Ian refused to fall back to sleep, for in fear he would hear that voice again. He placed his lap top on his stomach and began to type. Ian loved to type stories, where he would take himself and his close friends into a new world, were anything is possible. In his stories, he was the main character. No one could tell him what to do, or where to go. It was His world. And that's the way he liked it. In his stories, he usually made his best friend, Karri, his sister. Kairi and Ian have been best friends since they can remember. Always getting in trouble together, having adventures and what not. Karri and Ian looked so much alike, that they began telling others they were twins, just to see if they would believe them. And of course if they didn't know any better, they would believe them.

Then there was Ian's other closest friend, Blair. Blair was a free spirit, never caring what others thought about her. She dressed insanely well. She had the capabilities of throwing two complete opposite together and when she wore them, they looked great. Then there was Noah. Noah, was more of the shy quiet type, who never said much and only opened up to those who he thought he could trust. He and Kairi were close, but at some point, they had to wonder, how close is to close? Last but not least, Tai. Tai is Ian's brother, only ten months apart, Tai and Ian fight like cats and dogs. Tai is the athletic of the two. He plays basketball, soccer, base ball and football, every year, his schedule is jam pack full of things to do, not a minute of free time, but somehow when he manages to steel time, he is always arguing with Ian. In Ian's story, Tai is always his best friend. Although they may fight all the time, Ian really wishes to have a close friendship with his younger brother, because his mom always told him, "Family will never betray you." And Ian believes that hole heartedly.

Time passed him like a speeding car, and before he could finish his chapter, his alarm went off. He checked his wristwatch to make sure the time was correct, and it was. Six Thirty! Quickly he saved his story and turned his laptop off. Every morning, Tie and him fight over who gets the shower first, but lately, Ian has found out Tie's weakness, he cant wake up before seven o'clock. So seeing that he has the advantage, Ian grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. Ian and Tie have two different rooms that are connected bye the bathroom. Ian striped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He wasn't in there but only five minutes when Tie stormed in.

"Damn it Ian, you're going to use all the hot water!" Tie yelled in anger

"You should have gotten up earlier." Ian shot back.

"Every morning, you get in the shower first, and wake me up!"

"I guess you should get up before me then hu?"

There was no come back to that, cause they both know that Tie can't wake up on his own, before seven. Just as Ian thought the argument had ended, he heard the sound of the toilet flushing, and Hot water began rushing out at him.

"Damn it Tie!" He said as he jumped out of the shower with the bar of soap in his hand. Tie was laughing uncontrollably as he was walking out of the bathroom, into his bedroom. Ian chucked the soap at the back of his head.

"Shit!" Tie rubbed the back of his head where the soap hit. He turned around and looked at Ian. "It was just a joke." And with that he walked back into his room.

Ian went over to where the soap lay on the floor and bent down to pick it up.

"Don't drop the soap!" Tie yelled.

The front door slammed shut as Ian was getting a bowl of serial. Blair walked in with a mad rage. Blair was wearing a purple tank top with a purple fishnet underneath, a blue hat that had purple flowers on it, normal jean shorts and purple fishnet panty hoe's underneath.

"Do you believe my Mother!" She shouted at Ian who dropped the box of serial.

" You scared me!"

"She told me I looked like a whore!" Totally ignoring the fact that she made Ian spill serial all over the floor. " What a Bi… Hi Mrs. O'Connor." She smiled as Ian's Mother walked in.

" I thought I heard you walk in. Good morning Blair." Ian's mom, Tammy said with a smile. "Don't you look lovely today?" She said politely.

" Thank you! See Ian, your moms cool, she likes the way I dress."

"Shut up and help me clean this mess up."

"No you dropped it."

"Only because you came storming in like the drama queen you are and scared the hell out of me!"

"Some one's a little cranky!" Blair said as she bent over and began picking up the mess.

Ian looked over to make sure his mom was in the other room before he said

" I didn't get a lot of sleep again."

"Did you have another dream?"

" Yea, so I woke up and spent the rest of the night writing my story."

Ian's Mom walked back in with her cell phone up to her ear, arguing with her personal assistant.

"No Dan, I said I wanted to meet with Adams at Eight, and Ervin at Nine, cant you do anything right!" She then pulled the phone away and looked at Ian, " honey, there is ten dollars on the table, five for you and five for Tie. It's lunch money. I have to go, Love you bye….. Dan, listen to… Do you speak English?" and with that she walked out of the house.

"Your mom is awesome!" Blair reported

"You wouldn't think so if she was your mom."

" Why not?"

"Cause she's never here. Tie and I only get to see her in the morning. She doesn't come home till late at night and leaves first thing in the morning. But I guess that's how a lawyer woks, isn't it?"

" No whores aloud in the house!" Tie announced ahs he came down the stairs, still combing his blond hair.

"Shut up! Hey didn't I see you on the corners last night?" Blair shot back.

"Yep, you sure did. I made a couple grand to."

" Those old rich men will pay anything for a go, now a days."

"Will you two shut up!" Ian said halfway laughing as he got up to throw away the serial box away.

Once again, the front door came flying open to reveal two more people. Kairi and Noah walked in to the messy kitchen. Kari ran over to the table and snatched up the ten dollars off the table.

" Mine now." She smiled

Ian and Tie both quickly walked over to her with an evil grin on their faces. Ian held out his hand and said

" Either give us the money or we'll throw you in the pool."

From the door Noah began laughing silently and said

" Kairi you know they'll do it. Remember what happened last time."

"Yes." And playful evil grim smiled across her face. " Yes, I had to go home and change, I was late for school and got a detention."

" If you don't want to get another detention, I suggest that you give us the money back."

She reluctantly handed the ten bucks back. Ian slipped the money in his pocket.

"Well, we'd better get going" Noah said " or we all are going to get a detention."

"Ian, save us." The haunting voice called again. " Ian your our only hope, we need you."

A blurry orange vision floating in a black background called out to Ian once again in his sleep. Ian floated not to far from the voice.

" Who are you?" Ian asked.

" Save us!" It called out again

"How can I?"

"Only you can open it"

"Open what, and why me? Why am I so special?"

"Ian, Ian, Ian!" the voice began to change into a woman's voice and it grew sterner. " IAN!"

With a jerk from his dream, Ian flashed opened his eyes, the bright light took a wile to get use to. Once His eyes adjusted, he could see his teacher standing right in front of him with her arms crossed and she was looking very mad. He looked around to discover all his classmates staring at him, some were laughing, some were talking about him and others were rolling their eyes. Ian's face quickly grew red as his teacher scolded him.

"Ian O'Connor, this is the second time this week that you have fallen asleep in my class!'

"I'm sorry Mrs. Neal."

"No Ian, your not! If you were, you would put more effort into staying awake! Do I need to write your mother and tell her what's been going on?"

" No, I'll try to get some rest over the weekend so I'll be fresh and ready for Monday."

" You'd better. If you fall asleep one more time, I WILL send a note home. Understand?"

"Yes."

By now the whole class was laughing at him. But at this point, Ian didn't really care. He was more worried about his dreams. Something had to be done about this. Was he crazy? Maybe he should go down and talk to the school shrink about all of this. Or would they see him crazy and put him in an institute for all of this? God this was so much stress. He didn't need this. A crazy idea popped in his head. Tonight, he would sleep, and when he did, he'd try and get more answers from this orange blur and find out more about what the hell is going on. Maybe he is crazy or maybe some supernatural being really needs his help. The only way he could find out, is tonight.


End file.
